1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus including multi chips.
2. Related Art
Currently, semiconductor integrated circuit devices having a multichip package structure have been suggested to obtain high degree of integration in a limited space. The multichip package structure may be configured of a plurality of stacked chips, and the plurality of chips may be electrically coupled through silicon vias (TSVs). The plurality of chips stacked in the multichip package may be configured of a master chip and a slave chip. Even when the master chip and the slave chip have the same circuit configuration, the chips may perform different operations from each other according to whether the chips are used as the master chip or the slave chip.